Manufacturers of plastic bags have known for some time to use adhesives to seal the bottom portion of the bag. In particular, the bottom portions of paper bags have been sealed using hot melt adhesive. As is noted in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/441,517, filed May 26, 2006, which is the parent of the present application, hot melt adhesives may be used to seal pinch bottom bags. However, for certain applications in which the bottom seal of the bag is severely tested by heavy weight loads, the hot melt adhesive seals sometimes fail. Similarly, use of hot melt adhesives for sealing reclosable fastener profiles to bags can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,575. Moreover, examples of pinch bottom bags, apparatuses, and methods of manufacturing pinch bottom bags are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,623,162; 6,599,016; 6,367,976; 6,328,471; 5,791,485; 5,553,943; 5,474,383; 5,021,209; 4,610,651; 4,567,987; 4,550,442; 4,515,273; and 4,344,558. Hot air sealing of polypropopylene to polyethylene using VISTAMAX polypropylene based co-polymer may be found in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0070103, but the principal sealing method disclosed therein is heat activated adhesive.